


Amusement Park Date

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Romance, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka listens to the internet and asks her girlfriend out on a date to the amusement park; where kissing in queues is of high occurrence.





	Amusement Park Date

**Author's Note:**

> Going to the amusement park for a date seems like something couples love to do~?
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

"The top spot to bring your girlfriend on a date to is the Amusement Park where a fun-filled and exciting day is ensured with all the possible heart racing events to occur. Whether to get your girl or to wow your girl, bring her there now! Is what the internet says, so Kotori-chan! Let's go to the Amusement Park!" Honoka exclaimed as she took both of Kotori's hands in hers.

"Eh? Amusement park? That sounds like a fun idea." Kotori smiles sweetly at Honoka whose eyes were lit up with excitement like a child offered a lollipop.

"Right? It's a date then!" Honoka declared with vigour. Kotori blushed.

"A date...with Honoka-chan..." They've been girlfriends for a few weeks now, but the notion of going on dates, especially when said aloud still makes Kotori blush and feel shyness and bliss like a girl who just confessed and her love is reciprocated.

* * *

The day of their date arrived and Kotori knocked the door to Honoka's room to let her know that she's here. Honoka wanted to fetch Kotori from her house and go for their date just like the first dinner date in which she confessed to Kotori to, but with Kotori's insistence of letting her come over; here she is.

"Coming~!" Honoka called from behind the door. Sounds of fabric movement and hurried footsteps could be heard as Kotori smiled patiently. The door opened. "Welcome, Kotori-chan! It isn't much but I hope you enjoy your stay!" Honoka was smiling widely as she gestured to her room in a welcoming manner. Kotori giggled.

"Mm...I assumed we were going on a date, but a sleepover sounds good too." Kotori stepped inside and whispered close to Honoka's ear. "Are we sharing the bed?"

Honoka turned cherry red from Kotori's bold question that was said in a sexy, lowered voice. "O-Of course...Um..." Honoka stuttered and fidgeted as her eyes flickered between her bed, Kotori and the floor.

Kotori had a light pink glow to her cheeks, also feeling the slight embarrassment from her little tease. "Honoka-chan."

Honoka met Kotori's eyes.

"Date." Kotori lifted up her bag in her hands, showing that she was prepared for their amusement park date and she's waiting.

Honoka regained her energy as she remembered her initial plans for today, the shy look turned one-eighty into a gigantic smile as she slinged her bag on and reached over to take one of Kotori's hands. "Let's go, Kotori-chan! The amusement park is waiting for us!"

"Mmph, Honoka-chan!" Kotori smiled broadly as she held Honoka's hand and followed Honoka to their destination.

* * *

Outside the Amusement park, Honoka and Kotori stood in line with everyone else who wanted to go in. The line was relatively long with about fifteen or more people in front of them and many more behind. It was close to noon now, so the sun shined brightly and shared its abundance of warmth to the people below who wished for a lovely, sunny day for their time in the Amusement park.

Honoka glanced around the area from where they stood in line, taking in the crowd of excited families or loving couples. The loving couples stood out and caught Honoka's attention. Honoka naturally stepped closer to Kotori.

"Kotori-chan, I know what we need go do. Let's kiss!" Honoka had a broad smile as she waited expectantly for Kotori's response.

"Eh? Kiss?" Kotori blinked in surprise.

"Mmph! We have to kiss until we get to go inside!" Honoka exuded with excitement as she took another step closer to Kotori, their bodies barely centimetres away.

"Until we go in?" Kotori peeked towards the entrance, took in the amount of people and saw a couple kissing whom parted after a few seconds.

"Yeah!" Honoka beamed, while Kotori swallowed some of her saliva, however, unable to swallow her reddening cheeks. "Kotori-chan..." Honoka embraced Kotori, resting her hands on Kotori's waist.

"Mm..." Kotori leaned in instinctively, she could not resist Honoka, could not reject Honoka, would not want to either. Though she was wondering, how long were they going to kiss? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? The queue was still quite long when Honoka suggested kissing after all. Their lips met.

And for the next two minutes or so, they could not tell, their lips were connected, only parting for a split second when Kotori gasps for air before Honoka joined the two together again. Both embraced each other tightly, almost seemingly desperately, as they kissed in line, lips connected, and bodies touching the other. It did not take more than five minutes for their turn to enter as the person in front of them kindly, but awkwardly called for their attention with a tap on the shoulder.

Honoka was in a daze when she broke from the passionate kiss with Kotori, but when she was informed that they could go in now, her purpose and vigour returned as she took Kotori's hand and pulled her in. Kotori herself have yet to collect all of her mind and soul to return to the Amusement park with Honoka.

The many waiting visitors and ushers behind them smiled and sighed a happy relieved sigh. Relieved that the pretty, ash-grey haired girl didn't had to turn any redder from the heat and lack of oxygen thanks to the passionate and long kiss from her orange-brown haired partner which might lead to fainting. And happy to see the young, romantic couple on their date. They silently wished the best for the two as they returned to their own tasks at hand, letting the people in and waiting to be let in.

* * *

Honoka turned her head from attraction to attraction with excitement burning in her eyes, but stopped to give Kotori concern. "Are you okay, Kotori-chan? Your face seems really flushed. Want to stop to rest first?"

Kotori shook her head. "Mm, mm. I'm okay. We just got in, I don't need a break yet." Kotori smiled.

"Then is there anything you want to ride, Kotori-chan?"

_I can't say I just want to hug Honoka-chan and be close for the rest of the day right? And maybe kiss, and kiss, and kiss some more…Ah! What am I thinking?! Honoka-chan…!_

"Um… How about the Spinning Teacup?" Kotori suggested without looking around, most amusement parks should have the ride which couples get to sit in cups and have a spin right?

"Alright! That sounds fun!" Honoka looked around for the amusement park's directory and took Kotori to it. Once she found where to go, she pulled Kotori along again, Kotori quickly grabbed the amusement park's map that was provided at the directory before following along with a grin. Kotori always loved Honoka's enthusiasm and energy.

The Spinning Teacup attraction was quite crowded despite the time. They stood in line, and thankfully this time they didn't had to kiss till their turn. Kotori felt heat return to her cheeks when she thought about kissing in every single line they had to queue in, she held her face with both hands and look to Honoka.

_I don't think I'd mind though…_

Kotori stared right at Honoka's lips, her heart beating louder than her surroundings.

"Kotori-chan, why do you think people like the Spinning Teacup?" Honoka asked Kotori, her excitable grin ever present. Kotori raised her gaze to meet Honoka's seeking eyes.

"Mm…Maybe because you get to see the person you love throughout the whole ride. And as it turns, it's like…no matter where we go, left or right, all three-sixty, we'll be with each other?" Kotori's smile was broad as she shared her opinion of the attraction. Honoka had a huge smile on her face as she took both of Kotori's hands into hers.

"I'll be with you wherever we go, Kotori-chan! I promise!" Kotori blushed at Honoka's sincerity which reflected in the determination of her eyes. Kotori gripped Honoka's hands tightly and nodded.

"I know that. And I promise to be with you regardless of where you choose to run or fly to, Honoka-chan." Honoka giggled.

"I don't know about flying but…thank you." They continued locking eyes, if you look at them now, you can see love waves being sent to each other via their stares, and an aura of hearts around them.

"Next, please enjoy the ride." Honoka heard the usher call. Honoka's lips curved up.

"Hey, Kotori-chan." Honoka called in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" Kotori blinked, and in that instance Honoka leaned in and pecked Kotori's lips ever so lightly but firmly and left too soon for Kotori's liking; her mind could barely keep up with the events happening. One moment Honoka's soft lips are on hers which she wanted, and the next it's gone.

"Let's spin around the world together on our magic spinning cup." Honoka winked and held onto one of Kotori's hands as she walked up to their cup, helping Kotori get on.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori don't think the blush will leave her for the entire day at the amusement park.

Throughout the Spinning Teacup ride, Honoka tried to change their direction many a times while Kotori tried to be in control of the steering wheel before they both get motion sickness with the way the cup had to stop to turn clockwise then anti-clockwise after a few seconds. It was bumpy but through it all, Honoka and Kotori were all smiles and laughs.

"Left!" Honoka turned the wheel. "Now right!" Honoka spun it once again, laughing.

"H-Honoka-chan..! That's dangerous, and ah!" Another sudden turn cut short Kotori's sentence.

"But it's fun, no?" Honoka continued laughing, not affected by Kotori's worried expression.

"Mou, Honoka-chan!" Kotori grabbed the steering wheel in an attempt to take over. "Let me be the one to spin it." Honoka let go, but after ten seconds of tame spinning, the playful devil decide to strike again.

"A sudden left, Kotori-chan!" Honoka grabbed the wheel and turned it. Kotori tried to stop the turn by turning the opposite direction of Honoka, but her girlfriend was stronger, so they turned.

Honoka even tried to distract Kotori by caressing Kotori's hands softly. She succeeded as Kotori froze from the touch, but Honoka herself forgot her initial motive as she got entranced in caressing the softness of Kotori's hands. This allowed them to spin around calmly as they gazed into each other's eyes a second time at the Spinning Teacup attraction.

Honoka and Kotori were lost in one another's eyes as they left the Spinning Teacup attraction, before they knew it, they were outside under the hot sun, hands held together, staring at each other.

"Ah…Mm…I wonder what attraction to go to next…" Honoka broke eye contact and looked to nowhere in particular, while Kotori frowned a little as the little moment they shared ended.

_I rather continue staring at you, Honoka-chan…_

"Perhaps…Eh? Kotori-chan?"

Kotori started walking while pulling Honoka along.

"Erm, where are we going, Kotori-chan?" Honoka was feeling kind of worried that Kotori is not saying anything and not looking at her.

_Somewhere we can be alone, Honoka-chan._

Kotori kept walking, she didn't deliberately not answer Honoka, the words just remained in her throat instead of coming out. Reaching a turn, Kotori led Honoka into a secluded area, away from human eyes and pushed Honoka against the wall.

"Ah! Eh? Kotori-chan, what are we doing here..?" Honoka took in Kotori's expression; an expression of longing and desire. And it did not seem like Kotori was going to listen or answer her question. "Kotori-cha-"

Honoka's eyes widened in surprise by Kotori's sudden forwardness, she was being kissed by Kotori. In a back alley of the amusement park! Honoka's mind could not catch up. Initially she was surprised, then she got caught in the moment and kissed Kotori back, her hands wrapping around Kotori's back. But her eyes shot open again when Kotori's tongue entered her, and she tried to untangle herself from Kotori.

"K-Kotori-chan…" Kotori eyes were half lidded as she held onto Honoka; one hand on Honoka's shoulder and the other around Honoka's waist. One look at Honoka's vulnerable expression gave fuel to the already burning passion; Kotori took Honoka's lips once more. "Ah!"

_Honoka-chan is so cute~ And tastes so good…_

Honoka struggled and pushed. "…There are still other attractions to go to…" Honoka managed between kisses. Kotori slowed to a stop reluctantly and ghosted over Honoka's lips.

"But this is the attraction I want to go to." Kotori resumed kissing Honoka again, her hand moving to Honoka's top, unbuttoning it and removing it.

Even though they were in the shade, Honoka felt like there's a fire burning right beside them, or inside her, because it was getting really hot. She felt like her strength was leaving her, but when she felt her bare shoulders touch the cool wall, she flinched and tried to push Kotori off her.

"T-This attraction…is only for…at night…Kotori-chan…" Honoka had both hands on Kotori's shoulders to stop the kissing monster, she kind of realized how much Kotori loved kissing on the day she confessed, and how much of a kisser Kotori is on the second day they started dating, not that she dislikes it, but this is a different situation all together.

Kotori pouted at being asked to stop, but Honoka's entirely red face and stern eyes made Kotori smile.

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan…You're just more attractive than anything the Amusement Park has to offer, so…I couldn't help but help myself to some Honoka-chan." Kotori giggled as she place a finger to her lips.

"… Geez, Kotori-chan…At least give me a warning next time…Shall we go to the Haunted House? I actually like to be in the shade instead of under the hot sun right away." Honoka recovered quite a bit, though shades of red still painted her cheeks, and she turned to leave the alley.

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori grabbed Honoka's hand to stop her.

"Kotori-chan?" Kotori's face was redder than Honoka's now as her gaze did not meet Honoka's.

"Your shirt…As much as I like what I'm seeing…" Kotori pulled Honoka's shirt back up.

"Ah! I-I totally forgot about that!" Honoka jumped and fumbled with her buttons. Kotori giggled.

"Allow me. I was the one who took it off anyway." Kotori expertly dressed Honoka back to appropriate with a grin stuck to her face.

"Mm…Kotori-chan, you're smiling funny." Honoka pouted.

"That's because only Honoka-chan can make me smile like that. C'mon." Kotori took Honoka's hand and started for the exit.

"Is that a compliment?" Honoka followed, while Kotori giggled in front. "Ne~ Kotori-chan~ Is that a compliment?"

* * *

They reached the Haunted House and were more than ready to enter already as the afternoon heat was beating down on them, causing them to feel almost uncomfortable.

"Haunted House, huh…" Kotori looked up at the sign; elaborately decorated with cobwebs, bats, singular eye and the words in a sharp, blood-stained like font style.

_Wah…The outside looks really good already. Maybe the inside could give me some clothing inspiration…Ah! I'm not here to gather ideas!_

Kotori looks over to Honoka who was shaking with excitement, whether it was to check out the Haunted House or to get away from the heat, it was up for debate.

_Honoka-chan, isn't afraid of Haunted Houses though…Not that I am too…Ah, I could use this chance to hug Honoka-chan's arm. Even if she knows I'm not afraid, she'd allow it~_

"Kotori-chan, ready to get scared?" Honoka's eyes had a sparkle in them when she balled her fist with enthusiasm. Kotori chuckled at the sight.

"Yup." Kotori linked her arm with Honoka's. "Ready to protect me?" Honoka turned silent as a blush crept up her cheek.

"O-Of course! I'll protect Kotori-chan with my life!" Honoka nodded with affirmation, and they went in.

* * *

Any trace of sunlight or light for that matter disappeared as the black curtains and creaking door closed. The heat also dissipated and a rush of cool air tickled their exposed legs.

_Wow…they sure know how to set the atmosphere._

Kotori peeked at Honoka who looked ready to clear the Haunted House challenge, if it was a challenge, with her excited grin and determined blue eyes somehow shining even in the dark. A smile curved on Kotori's face at that, Honoka's eyes are the one thing that's always so reassuring.

_This is perfect for me._

Kotori held Honoka's arm tighter as they were walking further in.

"K-Kotori-chan?" Honoka stiffened slightly.

"I can't?" Kotori's eyes were pleading as she gave Honoka a small pout to complete the look to convince anyone, especially her childhood friends Honoka and Umi.

"Er…It's not that you can't…It's…your…um…touching…" Honoka's blush returned though not visible to Kotori in the dark as she looked down and away from Kotori, and continued advancing.

_Hehe…Honoka-chan is probably really red right now~ Too bad I can't see it…Ah, but it's really fun to tease Honoka-chan like that. She gets exceptionally flustered when it comes to my breasts after all~_

This was something Kotori found out by accident, which is also the reason why Honoka is more careful when she opens doors that aren't sliding ones.

As they walked, the Haunted House were doing their best to give them the scare, but Honoka was too conscious about a soft sensation on her arm, and Kotori highly entertained by Honoka's reaction to her tease to notice the zombies, mummies or undead woman in the well that popped out to say "Boo!".

"K-Kotori-chan…Are you enjoying yourself?" Honoka was stammering and wished it was from the cold, though she wasn't feeling that cold.

"Mmph!" _Press_ and Honoka flinches. "How about Honoka-chan?"

"M-Mm…I'm having lots of fun…this haunted house…" Honoka couldn't find the words to describe something she had no clue of, how was the haunted house so far? Kotori on the hand had a highly amused and mischievous smile as she took pleasure in seeing Honoka stumbling with her words.

They turned into a more open space and a hand gripped both Honoka's and Kotori's ankles. A cold, rough hand which felt like reptile skin. A monster?! Kotori knows how this goes; they either walk on and laugh, or stay still and scream. She went for half.

"Kyaa!" Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka's tighter and pushed herself towards Honoka. Intended result: More blushing Honoka, holding Kotori in her arms while she asked if Kotori was okay. Actual result:

"Wah!" Honoka lost her balance when Kotori threw herself into Honoka and fell to the ground after stumbling a few steps away from the mystery hands. "Ah…Ouch…Kotori-chan…are you..?"

Honoka stop mid-sentence, so Kotori looked over to find out what happen. Their faces were close, like three centimetres close. When Kotori moved, Honoka's arm twitched from where it was wedged between softness.

_Ah. This close I can see Honoka-chan's embarrassed expression…Hehe._

"Honoka-chan? Sorry I made you fall." Kotori whispered apologetically.

Honoka shook her head slowly. "I-It's okay…M-More importantly is…that you're okay, Kotori-chan."

Kotori smiled. "I'm happy that I'm your priority!" Kotori rested her head on Honoka's shoulder, effectively another _press_. Honoka's heart can barely take it anymore with the way it was racing.

"K-Kotori-chan…Could you get off me and we can continue making our way out?" Honoka's breathing seemed to be getting erratic too.

"Okay." Kotori untangled her arms from Honoka's to prop herself up while Honoka pushed herself up at the same time. Because they were taking a while, other visitors have caught up to them, and they weren't as fearless, so the reptile hand made the girl screech and run off, knocking into Kotori in the process. "Ah!"

"K-Kotori-cha-" Honoka was expressing her concern halfway when her girlfriend's bosom found her face.

"Ah, sorry Honoka-chan…" Honoka was holding onto Kotori's side as support while her face was not visible.

_Ah…This was not planned, but…I think I should move before Honoka-chan faints._

"I'm sorry about that." The partner of the girl who ran off apologized before giving chase.

Kotori moved her body away and took Honoka's hand into hers, tugging it to get her stunned girlfriend's attention. "Honoka-chan…Let's go?"

Honoka shook back to reality. "R-Right!" And shot to her feet, tightening her grip on Kotori's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

_Oh…Looks like the Haunted House fun is over._

Kotori giggled as she squeezed Honoka's warm but sweaty hands and walked out of the Haunted House.

* * *

"Ah~ That was fun. Right, Honoka-chan?" They were now out in the sunlight again. Honoka was pouting, her face still slightly red. "Honoka-chan?"

Honoka made a cute, annoyed noise. "Mm…You did that on purpose right?"

"Did what?" Kotori cocked her head to the side with an innocent grin.

"You were teasing me throughout the Haunted House! With your- your…" Honoka glanced down before turning away, her cheeks got hotter. Kotori giggled which Honoka turned back to. "See!"

Kotori was now laughing. "I…I love Honoka-chan when she's embarrassed too." Kotori covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughing, though Honoka was not helping as she puffed cheeks out and comical angry puff of smoke could be seen above her head, at least to Kotori. "I didn't plan the last part though." Kotori wiped a tear off her eyes.

"Last part..?" Honoka's blush reached her ears at the memory. "Mou!" Honoka started walking away. If she looked at the Haunted House now, or Kotori it would only serve to remember, and it was a really embarrassing, rather not be mentioned again happening.

Kotori jogged to keep up. "Honoka-chan~"

"I'm ignoring you for a while!" Honoka declared, her eyes concentrating on the ground as she stomped off.

"Honoka-chan~" Kotori didn't know whether to whine or laugh, but the amused smile that stuck didn't give her much options. "I-Is this how you're going to treat your date, Honoka-chan?" Kotori managed to sound serious.

Honoka stopped in her tracks. "No…" Honoka turned back to face Kotori. "I'm sorry."

Kotori took Honoka's hands into hers. "I'm sorry too. I might have gone a little overboard with my teasing." Kotori lowered her head slightly ashamed.

Honoka shook her head with energy. "Regardless, I should not have left your side…But my face is so hot right now, I don't even know how to face you…" Honoka bend her head lower as she stared at her feet in an attempt to hide her face.

"Then, how about we get ice-cream?" Kotori suggests with a smile.

"Ice-cream?!" Honoka's face perked up with excitement.

"Yup, I heard amusement park's ice-creams are extra delicious." Kotori's smile broadened since Honoka's happy mood seemed to have returned.

"Mm…isn't it because it's really hot at amusement parks?" Honoka raised her hand to her mouth with a thoughtful expression, Kotori giggled.

"Honoka-chan, don't spoil the romance of ice-creams shared in amusement parks~" Kotori chided while leading Honoka towards the ice-cream stall.

"Ah…" Honoka laughed awkwardly. "My bad?"

* * *

Honoka wanted ice-cream.

Kotori wanted ice-cream.

Kotori wants to share an ice-cream with Honoka.

"You sure?"

Kotori nodded. "Mmph. Sharing is half the reason for ice-cream to taste better, Honoka-chan."

Honoka shrugs; she'll do whatever her girlfriend wants, what could go wrong from sharing an ice-cream?

One strawberry ice-cream that had cold air around the ice-cream itself was in Honoka's hands. "Here, Kotori-chan."

Kotori leaned in to lick the ice-cream. "Mm~ It's so cold and refreshing~"

Honoka took a bite and shook from the cold in her mouth. "Mm~! Delicious! Kotori-chan is right, sharing makes it more delicious!" She offered it to Kotori again, who took a small bite.

"Mmph!"

Honoka took another bite, they were halfway through the cone already. Kotori blinked twice before taking another small bite, while swallowing, she witnessed Honoka throw the remaining ice-cream into her mouth and let out a satisfied sound.

"Mm~ Thanks for the ice-cream!" Kotori pouted. "Eh? Kotori-chan?"

"Honoka-chan! You're supposed to eat the ice-cream slowly! I barely got three bites."

"Eh~ I got three bites too? Erm, and if we eat slowly it's going to melt under this heat." Honoka tried to defend herself, what did she do wrong?

"Eating slowly has its benefits too…" Kotori pouted and lowered her gaze.

"Benefits?" Honoka cocked her head to a side in question.

_When it melts, it could get onto your hand and I can lick it off…Or maybe my hand…so you can lick it off, Honoka-chan…Not that I can say this! Ah…Clueless Honoka-chan!_

"Kotori-chan? I'll get you another one, so don't be angry? It's still really hot anyways. More ice-cream sounds good!" Honoka flashed Kotori a huge smile.

"…Vanilla this time?" Kotori requested in a quiet voice, even if Honoka does not understand, another cone of ice-cream is an offer hard to refuse. Honoka smiled wider.

"Anything you want!" Honoka saluted and ran to the ice-cream stall. Kotori giggled at Honoka's salutation, finding it really adorable.

_Honoka-chan in military uniform might be really fitting…She'll be so cool…_

Kotori's fantasy of Honoka in uniform didn't go far as Honoka returned with their vanilla ice-cream. This time Honoka ate slowly, she either took a bite as small as Kotori, or she licked it. However, no hands got dirty as Honoka put in extra effort to notice where the ice-cream was melting and hurried to lick it up.

Kotori was…content. She didn't get to lick Honoka's hand, but seeing Honoka doing her best to not let the ice-cream go to waste was really adorable, especially how Honoka would shout worriedly before going for the save, and comes out of battle with a huge smile of satisfaction after.

Honoka even called for Kotori to do the saving at times when it's closer to her, which Kotori happily complied as Honoka's happy cheer of victory and yet another brilliant smile to her made Kotori's soul be filled with happiness.

* * *

Done with Ice-Cream Time, Honoka suggested checking out the other food stalls to fill their stomach since they somehow skipped lunch. Kotori happily agreed as she was starting to feel slightly hungry.

As they walked, Kotori was thinking.

_Honoka-chan looked up the internet for a location where heart-racing events can occur, but…Honoka-chan doesn't know how or when those events can happen, does she?_

Kotori sighed, and Honoka quickly faced Kotori worriedly.

"Kotori-chan? Are you tired? We could find a shady bench to sit first-"

Kotori shook her head. "It's not that…Honoka-chan."

"Yes?" Honoka could hear from Kotori's tone that she's going to say something of importance, so no joking.

"Did you check what the possible heart-racing events that can occur during a date at the amusement park are?"

Honoka opened her mouth to answer but her jaw was left hanging as no words came out. Kotori sighed again.

"I knew it."

"Ah..! But, but Kotori-chan is enjoying the date right? Right?" Honoka waved her arms around frantically. "Ah…if you're not having fun, then…I…Ah…" Honoka held her head in her hands, staring at the ground in panic.

Kotori stepped closer and took Honoka's hands away from her head, Honoka looked into Kotori's eyes. "I am having fun, Honoka-chan. With you, it's always fun."

Honoka was visibly smaller as she asked uncertainly. "Really?"

"Really."

Honoka noticed that Kotori was smiling widely, and was convinced since someone who's not having fun won't be smiling that much.

"I, er…Didn't check for those events…Is that a bad thing?" Honoka waited for Kotori to answer.

"It's not a bad thing. I'm having fun, but I would like more romantic happenings, that's all." Kotori squeezed Honoka's hands to reassure her.

"Romantic…Shall we kiss? The Haunted House did not have a queue so we didn't kiss then…" Honoka furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember if there was a crowd.

"Eh?" Kotori found her face getting hot suddenly, as she was reminded of those Queue Kisses.

_Honoka-chan was thinking about kissing at every queue like me?_

"Ah, just asking for a kiss isn't very romantic is it…?" Honoka frowned.

Kotori's lips curved upwards as she released one of Honoka's hand to just hold one. "Leave it to me."

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka got pulled along with Kotori. After walking for a minute, Honoka had a nervous smile on. "W-We're not going to a dark alley are we..?"

Kotori stopped walking and turned around to look at Honoka wide-eyed. A second passed and a playful smile appeared, "That sounds like a good idea, Honoka-chan."

"Eh?! I-I-I'm not suggesting it!" Honoka instinctively flinched backwards, but Kotori held onto her hand, preventing escape, not that Honoka was going to.

Kotori giggled. "We're not going to a dark alley, Honoka-chan. Unless you want to." Honoka shook her head quickly. "Then just follow me." Honoka nodded and followed in silence.

* * *

Kotori stopped in front of a hotdog bun stall. "Do you want the chilli and cheese sauce?"

"I don't mind either. But Kotori-chan prefers more cheese right?" Honoka smiled, also happier because it's food.

"Mmph! How about all cheese?" Kotori could not help but sound like a ten year old girl getting her birthday present excited when asking for more cheese.

Honoka chuckled. "Anything Kotori-chan wants." Honoka smiled hugely, and went to order.

Returning with the extra cheesy hotdog bun, Honoka took Kotori to an available seat belonging to the stall which included an umbrella for shade too. "So, do I take small bites and eat slowly for a hotdog bun too?" Honoka smiled cheekily, while Kotori had her own wry smile.

"No, but we're eating from both ends."

"Both ends?" Honoka blinked in confusion.

"I'll bite from this side, and Honoka-chan from the other. And we'll meet halfway, okay?" Kotori shuffled her chair closer to Honoka.

"Um, okay?" Honoka still did not get it, probably thinking that was the way to split the hotdog bun fairly.

They started on the bread that was actually soft, even the hotdog was easy to bite through, the cheese adding to the overall salty flavour made Kotori and Honoka elicit "Mms~" from each bite.

Nearing the midpoint, which was really only one bite left for the two, Kotori swallowed and ready herself for the meet. Honoka apparently not so oblivious anymore, noticed that taking the next bite would have their lips meet one another as she took in the size of the remaining bread.

"Um, Kotori-chan-"

"Let's eat, Honoka-chan." Kotori urged Honoka with her eyes, Honoka's blush informed Kotori that she knew, but Kotori did not want to let Honoka back away.

"Mmph…Let's eat…" Honoka's hand was shaking slightly.

The moment Honoka's mouth was close enough, Kotori let their lips connect, holding Honoka's hand so that she does not pull away. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before Kotori was satisfied to let them finish the last bite.

Kotori had an extremely satisfied look. "Ah~ The hotdog bun was delicious, right?"

"Mm…Mmph…" Honoka got off her chair and went to Kotori, bending slightly so that their face level was the same. "Can I have seconds?"

"Sure-"

Honoka took her second helping of Kotori's lips, while Kotori's eyes widened before closing as they held the kiss. Parting their lips, Honoka rested her forehead on Kotori's and smiled. "Thank you for the meal."

Kotori joined Honoka in being red in the face. "Thank you for the meal…"

* * *

After their definitely romantic meal, they spent time walking around, snacking and taking commemorative pictures at various spots, even returning to the Spinning Teacup and Haunted House to take a picture since they forgot.

You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Evening approached, and they made their way to the Ferris Wheel.

"Can't go without this right?" Honoka beamed, the sun was setting, but Honoka's bright smile was all Kotori needed for light and warmth.

"Mmph. I wonder if we'll get to see the sunset up there. The queue is quite long." Kotori stared at the sky past the Ferris wheel.

"Don't worry, I'll ask the sun to not set so fast for us." Honoka grinned widely to Kotori as she turned to face the sun.

"Honoka-chan-" Kotori was one step too late as Honoka sucked in her breath and shouted.

"Please, Great Sun, don't set yet so that Kotori-chan will get to watch the sunset on the Ferris Wheel!" Honoka's final syllable was cut short by Kotori's hand clamping her mouth shut, while Kotori gave apologetic looks to the visitors in front of them.

"S-Sorry, Honoka-chan was just trying to make a request to the sun…" Kotori trailed off, thinking that her reason wasn't very good to appease strangers. But her worry was for naught as the people in front laughed gleefully, some even cheered Honoka on, and others help send requests to the sun.

"Ehehe…See, Kotori-chan! We'll get to see the sunset, don't worry!" Honoka smiled broadly, the broad smile that Kotori loved so much.

"Mmph, Honoka-chan!" Kotori had a wide smile of her own.

* * *

Up the Ferris Wheel, Honoka sat opposite of Kotori and did not jump around like how she usually would. Kotori who was looking out the window noticed the difference and turned to see Honoka gazing softly at her, smiling warmly.

"Honoka-chan? Aren't you going to check out the sights?"

Honoka's smile curved higher. "I'm happy with what I'm seeing."

Kotori blushed with the sunset. "But I want to watch the sunset with you…" Kotori mumbled. Honoka got up, which made the car shake a little, surprising Kotori. "H-Honoka-chan? If you move so suddenly…"

Honoka sat beside Kotori and pointed to the window for Kotori to turn back to. "Let's watch the sunset together." Kotori smiled and looked.

"Mmph."

As they ascended to the top, the orange glow flickered and soon disappeared behind the horizon. The russet evening sky exchanged for a violet night sky. Kotori felt a soft warmth on her hands and on her back as Honoka nuzzled Kotori's neck.

"Kotori-chan, did you like the sunset?" Honoka's breath tickled Kotori and sent a shiver through her body despite the warmth Honoka was sharing in the small space of the Ferris Wheel's car.

Kotori nodded. "I loved it. I love that Honoka-chan is by my side as we watched the sunset." Kotori shifted her body to face Honoka. "I love that we got to watch the sunset because of Honoka-chan." Kotori leaned closer to Honoka. "And I love you, Honoka-chan."

Their lips met once again as they shared a kiss for as long as they could. Kotori wrap her arms around Honoka's neck, and Honoka wraps hers around Kotori's waist to bring each other closer while they shared their heart-racing moment.

When their lips finally part, though reluctantly, Honoka smiled against Kotori's. "I love you, Kotori-chan. So much that there isn't anything that can measure our love!" Honoka nuzzled their noses together making Kotori laugh.

"I love you, Honoka-chan. And nothing can measure our love for each other."

The rest of the ride was spent with gazing into each other's eyes, and resting on each other's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

Out of the Ferris Wheel and a short walk under the amusement park's lamp lights, Honoka turned and pulled Kotori into a tight embrace. "Shall we go get dinner?" Honoka smiled broadly and Kotori laughed.

"Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> I think other than Kotori's cute high-pitch voice, and beautiful but different hairstyle, her chest being bigger than Honoka's are points that she uses to grab Honoka's attention, hahas. XD I apologize for excessive use of that in this story, but Kotori just loves getting a rise out of Honoka!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD


End file.
